


Thunder

by Liz_Night



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Night/pseuds/Liz_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hurricane is going through D.C. and Annie discovers Auggies fear. A/A. Now with an epilogue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took me by surprise when my computer just shut off. No warning. One second there was the blissful sounds of Mingus floating to my ears from my headphones and the next? Nothing.

"The power's completely out, Auggie," Stu called to me.

I sighed. Just what I needed. "Alright. Just sit back till it comes back," I told him and the rest of the techies that could hear me.

It was mostly quiet, with the exception of the others talking quietly. Then I heard the glass door open and smelled Jo Malone Grapefruit. I smiled, recognizing my favorite visitor.

"Annie, what brings you here?"

"Hey, Augs. Evidently a tree fell on a power line and knocked the power out for everyone near here. The word is the weather's supposed to only get worse, so they're thinking of sending all of us home," Annie said. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

I paled. "The weather?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, the hurricane that's supposed to come through today," Annie said.

"Oh, yeah. That's right," I said. "Um, yeah. I won't need that ride."

"Are you sure? You can't really get any work done without power," she asked, sounding skeptical.

As if. There was no way I was going to let my best friend see me during a storm.

"Yeah. The agency supplies me with a ride just in case this ever happens," I said, smiling, lying through my teeth.

"Alright, well, I got to get back to my desk since the generators are coming on. I'll see you later," she said as she left the room. Her perfume lingered behind her and I relished in the last few seconds of the wonderful scent.

I quickly logged my computer back on and looked up the weather. The hurricane was just entering the area. It would last for most of the day. Just my luck.

The door opened once again and I quickly recognized Joan.

"You're all free to leave," she said. "Auggie, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, Joan," I said, as I heard the sounds of the others getting ready to leave.

"I don't want you here. Take the ride with Annie," Joan told me quietly. At least she was trying to save my pride for me. She was the only one who had seen me during a thunderstorm since...

"I'll be fine, Joan," I told her.

"Auggie, I worry. Please let me worry a little less," she sighed.

"Joan, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," I told her.

She knew she would never win with me. She put her hand on top of mine and squeezed before taking it away again. "Take care of yourself tonight," she said as she walked away.

I waited for most of the people in the bullpen to leave. It was then that I heard the first crack of thunder. I jumped and my hands began to shake. I turned up the volume on my computer until I could hear nothing but Mingus. I leaned back, trying to lose myself in the music.

When I had been a kid I was scared of thunderstorms. The bright flash of lightning followed by the boom of thunder. The chance of a tornado sending us running to the storm celler. My brothers had teased me horribly for it. I'd eventually grown out of it, though, until I came back from Iraq.

The power cut out again. As thunder rolled I rubbed my temples, trying to decide if enough time had passed for most of the people to have left. As another boom of thunder sounded I made my decision. I stood, taking my headphones off and left tech ops.

Using my laser cane, I walked down the hall. I made the turn into the men's room and stood, listening to see if there was anyone else in the room. All was quiet. As thunder crashed above me again I walked to the wall on the other side of the room and leaned against it, slowly sliding down. I could hear the storm just beginning to rage. I would spend the rest of it here and probably crash when it was finally over.

I was in the hospital the first time I'd heard a thunderstorm after I went blind. They had needed to sedate me. It wasn't just that the thunder reminded me of the IED that had taken my sight. The pouring rain drowned out most other noises, which put me on edge, not knowing if anyone was sneaking up on me. And then there was the worst part of it. I couldn't see the lightning or any other danger. I was completely, utterly defenseless when it came to storms.

It was in the quiet after a particularly harsh crash of thunder that I heard the door open and close.

"Auggie?"

Of all the people to look for me right now. I cursed my luck.

"Auggie, are you alright?" she asked, kneeling beside me.

"I'm fi-," and then the thunder boomed again and I flinched like the coward I was.

"You're not fine, Auggie," she whispered, sitting against the wall beside me. When I flinched after the next crash of thunder she put her arm around my shoulders. I leaned against her, unable to help myself.

"You could have told me, you know," Annie said.

"You would have thought less of me," I told her.

"August Anderson! I can't think less of you because of this. Maybe for not telling me, but not for you being afraid!" she spoke, drowning out the sounds of the storm. "What would make it better?"

"Nothing," I said hopelessly.

Annie was silent for a moment and then she stood.

"Come on," she said, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Annie! Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home," she said, pulling me towards the door. I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm not leaving, Annie," I spoke quietly.

She spun on me. She was so close I could feel her angry breath on my face and neck.

"Auggie, I'm taking you home! We can't stay here all night!"

"We?" I asked, wondering if I had heard her right.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," she said, quietly squeezing my hand.

Annie dragged me out of the bathroom and by her desk with me in a daze. She made me wait by the doors while she got her car and came back for me. I barely heard the storm.

I had known I was in love with my best friend ever since she had left for Sri Lanka with Ben. When she had come back, heartbroken, I had kept my silence and continued being the best friend. Sometimes she didn't know how she affected me. With just a whisper of my name she could send my heart beating faster. With just a touch she could set my entire body ablaze.

The door opened once again and a soaked Annie ran in, sending water droplets everywhere.

"Come on. It's not slowing down anytime soon," she said, taking my arm and leading me outside and to her car. She ran around and buckled up. She turned the heat and radio on and then turned the volume up so loud it drowned out most of the storm.

She drove for the next few minutes. And then I heard her curse. I felt the car pull over and stop.

"It's starting to hail," she said. She took my hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of it.

We sat in the car for so long. Even with the music, I could hear the hail falling around us and the ever present rain and thunder. The wind blew so hard it rocked the car.

"Are you alright, Auggie?" Annie asked.

"Fine," I spoke through my clenched jaw, trying not to do anything that would haunt me after this finally ended.

"No you're not," she said. I heard her unbuckle and felt her wrap her arms around me. One hand rubbed my back as the other was in the curls at the back of my head. She spoke softly, "It's going to be okay."

I breathed in the scent of her perfume and shampoo and concentrated on her alone. It was only a few minutes later when I heard her sigh and she pulled away and buckled up again.

"The hail stopped," she said as she drove away.

We finally stopped again, but Annie hadn't taken the route, or any that I knew of, to my apartment.

"Where are we, Annie?" I asked as she once again unbuckled.

"We're at my house," she said as she opened her door and got out of the car. She soon opened my door and helped me to the door of her house. We stood in the rain for a few minutes as she unlocked her door. We went inside and Annie got us towels to dry off.

She led me to her couch and made me sit, before she left. She came back a few minutes later with two bottles of beer. I thanked her as she handed me one. We sat on the couch, her holding my hand to try to help me ride out the storm.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?" she murmured. I wasn't the only one who was starting to drift into sleep.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Thank me by staying the night," Annie replied.

I was shocked into silence.

"Auggie?" she asked, rising from where she had been leaning against my shoulder.

"Yes?" I answered, mouth dry.

"What would you say if I told you that I think I like you as more than just a friend?" Annie asked.

My eyes widened. "I think I would tell you I feel the same about you," I whispered.

She leaned in closer. So close it was driving me crazy. I leant in the last few centimeters and kissed her. She opened her mouth, an invitation.

There was a sudden roll of thunder and I bit my tongue, ending the kiss. She laughed and leant against me, holding my hand again. I took the throw blanket I had felt on the back of her couch and covered us with it. We stayed there and, before the storm finished, that's where we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start and sat up in bed, unsure of what had woken me. The house was dark and silent. Then I heard it. The growl of approaching thunder. I found the TV remote and turned the TV on and to the weather channel.

"...And there's going to be scattered thunderstorms going thru the Washington Metro Area..." I turned the TV off and leapt out of bed.

I slipped on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. Then I found a pair of tennis shoes and slipped those on as well. I looked outside to see the rain had already started and grabbed one of the hoodies that Auggie had left at my house. I took my keys and wallet from the table where I'd left them the night before and covered my head with my hood.

The clouds made the night even darker and I ran as fast as I could, while trying not to trip or hit anything. Finally, I reached my car and closed the door quickly behind me, nearly amputating my toes.

I twisted the key in the ignition and the car came to life. I turned the heater on to dispell the chill from the cold rain. I kept my headlights off, so I wouldn't wake Michael, Danielle. of the girls, till I backed into the road and began the drive to Auggie's apartment. The road was mostly deserted at this hour, except for me and an unlucky few. Lightning flashed and I sped up as much as I could in the pouring rain.

Finally, I reached the building. I parked the car in the spot reserved for his apartment and ran to the door. I unlocked it with the key that Auggie had given me back when we were still just friends. I jogged up the stairs and stopped at his door. Using the same key as before, I unlocked his door and stepped into his apartment.

It was dark, not only because of the storm, but also because I was the only person here regurarly who used the lights. I turned on the light and shed my sodden hoodie.

"Annie?" he called from his bedroom.

"It's me," I replied as I took my shoes off and left them to dry out of the way. I turned the light off and walked the rest of the way I had memorized by too many nights like this.

Lightning flashed as I reached his bedroom. My heart sank at the sight that greeted me.

Auggie was sitting up in bed, covers pooled in his lap. His sightless eyes were wide and darted around the room. I could see the gleam of cold sweat from where I stood.

"Oh, Auggie," I whispered as I went to his side. I sat down beside him and her pulled me as close as he could. I put my arms around him as well and buried my nose in his damp curls.

In the year we'd been dating there had been far too many nights like this. Each time I was afraid that somehting would happen to him if I wasn't there. I usually kept tabs on the weather, but I had just gotten back from a particularly rough mission.

"I love you," I whispered as I stroked his arms, sides, chest, almost anywhere I could reach. He shuddered under my touch, but not from fear.

"Annie," he whispered my name huskily.

Our embrace loosened and he brought his hand to my cheek before he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips and kissed me again. And again. And again.

Although we had taken our relationship slowly, it was certainly not our first time. But with the tension from the storm raging outside and the heat building between us it was a completely different experience.

We lay in his bed after, my head on his chest. His hand trailed lazily up and down my back.

"Annie?" he whispered, not sure if I was still awake.

"Hmmm?"

"I think that I might start to like storms if we have more nights like this," he said mischviously.

I hit him lightly on the side of his head as we both laughed. We eventually sobered and returned to our former positions.

He kissed the top of my head and leaned over to his night stand, but soon returned.

"I was going to ask you tomorrow night, but you'll just get it a little earlier," he said.

"Auggie?" I asked, heart in my throat.

He held a small black box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, cracking it open to reveal a white gold ring with a beautiful diamond.

"Oh, Auggie," I whispered, tearing up.

"I know we haven't been dating that long, but I've always thought what was the point of dating someone for this long if you didn't have any intention of marrying them eventually," he rambled. "We can take however long you want. I just... I want everyone to know you're mine."

I reached up and kissed his still moving lips, cutting him off.

"I love you," I whispered. "Of course I want to marry you."

He grinned and slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me down into his chest.

We lay there, listening to the rain fall outside his window. Tomorrow we'd have a mountain of forms to fill out and the responsibility of telling Joan of the change in our relationship, but, until, then, it was just us. Just like it would be for the rest of our lives now.


End file.
